


Bullets Shot between Heaven and Earth

by angel_pastel (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 1st chap is short, Abuse, Angst, Blood, Bonding, Cheating, Class Trials, Confessions, Corpses, Death, Drugging, During Game, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Group chat, Incest, M/M, NOT THAT TYPE U PERVS, Pacts, Post Game, Puhuhuhu, Sadness, Sex, Smut, Ugh, ao3 waaaaa, bullshit, cry, cult talking, dont rush me, evil bears, executions, fav character dies, killing game, kokichi crying, lying, mikan is NOT fanservice only, miu being miu, or if any dr characters missing, pre game, reccomended that ur not pure, sho stalks toegami, some rare couples, tell me if i have any errors in my tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angel_pastel
Summary: 49 students trapped in a killing game.Chills, thrills and kills.Who will survive? Who shall submit to defeat?Our beloveds will die, or they will be brave.updates bi monthly.





	Bullets Shot between Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> ughggghhhhh my first fic. my writing isnt very skilled, but itll do.  
> ill try to do character designs once i could draw....
> 
> this chapter isnt very long, its basically a flashback and the main character waking up annnnnnnnnnd thats it. since its summer break, i will post SHORT chapters

"Get in the car!"

 

"C'mon, we have to go!"

 

"Let go of me!" I yanked away, desperatly trying to escape. "PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!!!''

 

_That was the last thing I remembered, before being knocked out._

_Pitch black, I'm so scared._

_Kami, please,please,please, I don't want to die-_

_....._

_Silence._

''Inject her before she wakes up." I heard a female voice.

_I felt a sharp pain in my neck, gasping, crying, why, why...._

_I don't deserve this....._

_**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_

 

_..._

_Holy shit, where am I?_

_Am I alive?_

_Is this heaven?_

_suddenly, pain rang throughout my body._

_I gasped and I fell out of a locker, entering a new terrain._

 

'

 

''Holy shit, is this like, some hentai or something?'' I thought the worst and looked around me.  _It was a pretty basic classroom, chalkboard, desks, teachers desk. But something_ was _kinda off. I walked towards the cobblestone walls._ ''Jesus shit, when was the last time this place cleaned? Probs last, century or some' shit-"  _My voice was interrupted by a childish, loud and seemingly annoying voice._

 

''Shut up, I can hear you, yknow~" A small, fragile boy came out of the locker. His long, spiky purple hair sticked out of his head frame. ''Before you ask, My name is Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate....well, I really cant tell you! Come and catch me, you stupid bitchlet! Nishishi~'' He quickly ran out of the door, faster than the flash.

 

''Hey, wait up!'' _I ran after him, not even acknowliging his insult._

 

 

 

 


End file.
